Electrical connectors are often fixed for use to targets of attachment, such as holders, circuit boards, or other electrical devices, by fasteners such as screws. Japanese Patent Number H07-272782A, for example, discloses an attachment mechanism in which one side of an electrical connector (10) is screwed to a mechanical chassis (20), and an opposite side is soldered to a printed board (30). In JP H07-272782A, the electrical connector is screwed to the mechanical chassis by positioning long screws (17) through reinforcement projections (11a, 11b) formed integrally with the electrical connector.
In JP H07-272782A, since the screw must align with screw holes in both the electrical connector and the target of attachment, the position of the electrical connector relative to the target of attachment is fixed and pre-determined. The screws are commonly partially inserted into the connector before placing the connector on the target of attachment in order to simplify an attachment with proper alignment. However, in some applications, structural restrictions prevent preliminary insertion of the screw into the electrical connector. Positioning such an electrical connector accurately with respect to the target of attachment, for proper attachment, can be very difficult.